


Maddy

by I_am_Eli



Series: The Adventures of Peter Edward Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Iron Man 1, Sick Fic, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: Peter gets sick.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Peter Edward Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Maddy

Tony had, admittedly, overlooked the whole getting sick part of the parenting deal. The doctor had told Tony that his kid had severe asthma and that he was just short of being legally blind, expressing his shock that the kid could go more than five steps without running head first into something. Tony had been given an inhaler - including at least five backups - and a pair of thick glasses that were connected by a strip of plastic that wrapped around the back of the kid’s head. Tony steadfastly ignored the fact that most people in public asked him why his son had swimming goggles on. 

But the doctor had told him nothing about what to do if his kid caught the flu, or pneumonia, or, god help him, food poisoning. Which was why he was completely unprepared when the kid walked into the kitchen, bright blue goggles -  _ glasses,  _ Tony internally corrected - nowhere in sight, looking like he had just been hit by a truck. 

His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes red-rimmed, his usually-soft curled plastered to his forehead with sweat. Tony dropped the spoon he was using to cook the scrambled eggs immediately, crouching down and pressing a hand to his son’s forehead. Peter seemed to lean into the touch, sighing at the cool contrast between the back of his father’s hand and his hot forehead. Tony winced - the poor kid had to be pushing a hundred and one degrees, at the least. 

“JARVIS, can you call the doctor over to the mansion?” Tony asked, earning a ‘As you wish, Sir’ from his AI. “You feeling sick, Petey?” Tony asked, even though it was quite obvious.

“Don’t feel good, Maddy,” Peter said quietly, one arm wrapped around his stomach. Peter insisted on calling him ‘Maddy’ because he said, in all of the logic a three year old child could muster, that because Tony was filling in the part as Peter’s mother  _ and _ his father, since Peter didn’t have a mom anymore, he must be given the appropriate title. It was the only compromise Tony could come up with, as Peter had been pretty insistent on calling Tony ‘Mommy’ in the beginning. 

“I’m sorry, Bambi,” Tony said sympathetically. He was getting better at this whole parenting thing. “Does your tummy feel icky?” Peter nodded, and Tony wrapped his small son in a hug. Sadly, Tony went on to regret this as without warning, a second later puke was staining the back of his shirt. Tony tried not to run away squealing like a little girl, instead rubbing the back of his son’s back as he cried and hiccuped, occasionally coughing wetly. 

The doctor walked in just as Tony was starting to think he would puke himself from the smell, walking in with a friendly smile, a sheet of stickers and a white box.

“Hi, Peter,” the graying man greeted softly, nose twitching slightly at the smell of vomit. “I see you’re not feeling so well.” Tony rolled his eyes.  _ That  _ was an understatement. There was vomit soaking into his shirt! 

“Can you let go of your dad so I can take a look at you?” the doctor asked. Peter didn’t budge.

“Petey, the doctor can’t make you feel better if you don’t let him take a look at you,” Tony said gently. Peter sighed, releasing his hold on his father. There were still tears slipping from his eyes and his nose was running. 

The doctor checked his temperature - a hundred and two degrees -, took out some blood and tested him for the flu - a test that Peter was  _ not _ a fan of. He completed his tests by swabbing the back of Peter’s throat, putting the swabs and vials of blood into his kit. 

“I’ll take these back to the lab and prescribe you with the correct medication accordingly,” the doctor said. Tony nodded at the doctor gratefully. “For now I’d suggest just keeping him hydrated. Gatorade, water, and, if he can keep it down, soup and crackers. Nothing too heavy, or he might end up throwing up again.” Tony nodded, and after a brief farewell the doctor left, leaving Tony with the mess on his clothes and the floor.

“I think  _ someone _ needs a shower,” Tony said somberly. Peter pouted. “It’s me. I need a shower. But I’ll take care of that after we get you into some clean PJs and get your teeth brushed, ‘kay?” Peter nodded, and Tony picked his son up, settling him on his hip. After getting his son changed into a pair of clean fire truck pajamas and a pullup - he was potty trained, but he still had to wear pull ups when he slept until he stopped having accidents every other night - and his teeth were clean, Tony tucked his son into bed, only covering him with a sheet because he didn’t want the fever to get worse, planting a kiss onto his forehead once he was settled. 

“I love you, Maddy,” Peter murmured sleepily. Tony smiled at his son dopily, happy for a moment despite the cooling vomit that was still covering the back of his shirt. 

“I love you too, Petey,” Tony said as his son’s eyes fell closed.

He really was getting into the hang of this whole parenting thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! If you guys have any ideas regarding future oneshots for this series, feel free to give me some, whether it be fluff, angst, whump, or otherwise! :)


End file.
